


Lams summer camp

by theworldwaswideenough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwaswideenough/pseuds/theworldwaswideenough
Summary: Just a Lams and Mullete summer camp AU.





	

Alexander got to camp and looked around for his cabin. Once Alex found it, he thew his stuff on his bed before pulling a notepad out of his back pocket. As he looked for his pencil, another kid came into the cabin and threw his stuff down on a different bed. Alex looked up, to see who came in. He saw his best friend since he came to America, John Laurens. He smiled joyously and ran over to him, "John! I didn't know you'd be here too!" He said excitedly, "Alex! I'm glad to see you!" John replied, giving Alex a hug. Just then, Laf and Herc barged in and threw their stuff on the other two open beds, "Oui oui mon ami je m'appelle Lafayette!" Lafayette yelled, while Hercules talked over him, "Hercules Mulligan I need no introduction!!!" Alex grinned at their introduction, "Hey guys!!" Alex and John said at the same time.

* * *

At 3am they were still talking, besides the fact they all went to the same school saw each other daily. The camp councilor telling them they had to go to sleep at 10. They made sure to be really quiet so the councilor wasn't aware of the fact that they were still awake. They all ended up falling asleep while they were talking, John, then Laf, then Hercules, and finally Alex. Laf and Herc ended up sleeping on John's bed, holding each other in their arms. Meanwhile, Alex and John slept on Alex's bed, Alex resting his head on John while John wrapped his arms around Alex.

* * *

In the morning, Alex was the first to wake. He tried to shift out of John's grasp without waking him, failing as he did so. John shifted and looked up at Alex, "Good morning." John said smiling. Alex was John's best friend, and John secretly wanted it to be more, but was afraid he'd ruin their friendship if he said anything. "Good morning, John." Alex said, looking up at John. John smiled at the way his name cam e out of Alex's mouth. Alex looked at the other boys who were laying on John's bed with their limbs intertwined. Alex smiled to himself before looking back at John. John sat up and stretched then hopped up at got his clothes to change into.

While John was in the bathroom, Alex went over to Laf and Herc and tried to wake them up, "Wake up guys! Its late enough as it is!" he said, shaking Laf's shoulder. "Non, let me sleep." Laf wined, stirring a bit. Laf and Hercules had been dating for 3 months, and were really happy when they were in the presence of each other. Alex sighed and continued shaking Laf's shoulder while Laf tried to squirm away from him. Hercules ended up waking up while Alex was trying to get Laf up. "Hey Herc, help me wake up your boyfriend." Alex said, looking at Hercules as he stopped shaking Laf. "What's the magic word?" Herc teased, not moving to try and wake Laf. Laf had been awake the whole time, but he just had his eyes closed so you couldn't tell. "Hocus-pocus. What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked. while Alex was talking, Laf opened his eyes, "Look! it worked! He's awake. Thats what it has to do with it." Hercules said, smiling as Laf sat up. "Have you talked to John about how you feel yet?" Laf asked, looking at Alex as he spoke. "Not yet, but I will. And keep your voice down, John's in the bathroom." Alex said, looking in the direction of the restroom. Herc smirked, "Hey Alex, have you told John you love him yet?" He yelled, and Alex blushed crimson red.

John came out of the bathroom, smiling, "Did I hear something about Alex loving me?" He asked. "Um, uh..." Alex stuttered, his blush not fading. John sat down next to Alex, "Well, I know what I heard, and I love you too." Alex looked over at John, "You do?" John replied, "Yes."  Alex smiled and hugged John, while Laf and Hercules watched them with grins on their faces. 


End file.
